


but still.

by megcorbyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Padmé deserved to at least have her name mentioned in these movies, Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, The reylo is minor but it counts, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megcorbyn/pseuds/megcorbyn
Summary: Rey hears the voices of those that came before her to give her strength, at the end.So does Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	but still.

**Author's Note:**

> They did my girl Padmé dirty and I’ll never forgive them. They never even said her name!!!! In this entire trilogy!!! So I’m adding her in. This probably doesn’t make any sense, it’s essentially exactly what happened in the scene with Han but Rey got all the Jedi to be with her, I wanted someone for Ben in those last moments. 
> 
> This will be short, with maybe a second part? I‘m not sure, I still feel conflicted about the film’s ending so I might do a follow-up fix it? Forgive me, I’m literally writing this on my iPad right now, there will probably be a few mistakes grammar wise but I will fix it when I get the chance. Let me know what you think, of this and the movie! 
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, etc etc

Flung into the pit, his breaths come out harsh, his lungs burning. Rey is up there, Rey is alone, he must get there. He must. 

But his body aches. His strength is all but depleted. The darkness of the cavern looms over him, desolate. He tries to get up, to move, but the pain rips through his body like fire. The pit is deep but not overwhelmingly so. If he weren’t hurt, if he’d landed differently, he could climb. He could get to her. 

But he can’t move. 

The hope he felt when he met Rey’s eyes, when she slipped her saber into his hands is dying, slowly. His entire life has been one slow, hopeless crawl. Why now, at the end, should it be different? 

But then, a voice. 

“Get up, Ben. You have to get up.” Her voice is soft and familiar. Not like his mother, not exactly. More like his uncle, the uncle from his childhood, when he remembers being small and held close, hearing the stories of people and places he would never know. 

“Ben. Look at me.” 

It takes all of his strength to turn his head but he does it. The woman kneeling beside him is a force ghost, he knows this immediately, but he can’t imagine who would come to him now, after everything. Her hair is long and braided around her face, gown flowing around her softly. But when he meets her eyes he knows who she is. They aren’t the Skywalker blue of his uncle but he sees Luke in them all the same. 

“Grandmother.” Padmé Amidala smiles, bemused. 

”Hello love.” She lays her hand on his chest and he can’t feel it, not really, but warmth blooms where her hand is. 

“Why now? Why...”

“Why me?” Her eyebrow quirks. “Always asking why. I remember what a curious child you were, so cautious. So deep in your head.” Her other hand is place upon his brow, warmth spreading. “I’ve watched you all these years, unable to reach you. Palpatine was too strong and the force was never in me as it was in Luke and Leia. And you.” 

Gazing up at her he sees the strength, the conviction in her body. He sees the senator she died as, the queen she once was. “I’m here with you Ben. You don’t need Anakin now. You never have. You know what you have to do.” Her hand brushes through his hair, soothing. 

He’s ashamed of the tears that gather in his eyes. “I’m afraid. I don’t know if I can.“

“You can. You will. Rey needs you now. It’s up to you, Ben Solo. You’re her last hope.” Her touch is easing his pain, he realizes. The place her hands are touching are the worst of his wounds. He stretches his muscles, his limbs burning but less than before. He isn’t healed, not entirely, but he can stand. 

“Don’t be afraid. I am here with you. I won’t leave you, child of my child. The force is strong in you and in Rey. This is the beginning.” 

His sense of urgency is rising as the pain clears. Rey. Rey. He can feel her through their bond but it’s becoming weaker by the moment even as his strength returns. 

“It’s time, Ben,” she says, voice firm. Their eyes meet and it hurts to see his mother and uncle in his grandmother’s face.

“Grandmother, I...”

She smiles. “I know.” 

Taking a breath he forces himself up, forces himself to move, to go. To rise.


End file.
